


You're Nothing...But Not Really

by supersoldierskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (i mean i consider him a minor character), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldierskywalker/pseuds/supersoldierskywalker
Summary: It hadn't all been for nothing, had it?





	1. She Chooses

“You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You’re nothing. But not to me. Join me, and we’ll rule together.” Kylo reached out his hand toward her.

Rey stared at him, her eyes stinging with tears.

_Nothing._

She’d been nothing to her parents. She’d been worth less than a bottle of alcohol. All those years, waiting, watching, staring at the sky, the sun and heat and desert air burning against her skin, burning her lungs, all for nothing.

Rey looked at Kylo’s outstretched hand.

But…it hadn’t all been for nothing, had it?

She’d rescued BB-8. And if it hadn’t been for BB-8, she never would’ve met Finn.

Finn. Her first real friend, who cared for her as a person instead of a source of income, who’d asked her if she was okay, who’d risked his life to save her on Starkiller Base. That wasn’t nothing.

And if it hadn’t been for Finn, she wouldn’t have met Han or Chewie or Leia or Luke. They weren’t nothing. She’d only known them for a few days, and yet they felt like family, like she’d known them her whole life.

She closed her eyes, imagined their faces. They called to her, drew her forward, shining beacons of light against the darkness. Against Kylo.

Rey opened her eyes. She stepped toward Kylo, inches away from him, and held up her hand as if to take his.

Kylo’s eyes lit up with something that might have been victory.

Then Rey flexed her fingers, and quick as lightning, Luke’s lightsaber flew into her hand, and she ignited it and plunged the glowing blue blade into Kylo’s chest.

The victory in Kylo’s eyes died.

He glanced blankly down at the lightsaber, and then at her.

“Maybe I am nothing. But I have _something._ I have my family. Not my parents. I have the family that I chose. I have Finn. I have BB-8. I have Luke. But _you,_ ” Rey snarled. “you had something, and yet you _chose_ to have nothing. You turned your back on the Light. You destroyed your family. You murdered your father. And for what? For Snoke? Face it, Ren. You have nobody. You have nothing. You _are_ nothing.”

Rey yanked the lightsaber out of his chest. He swayed on his feet for a moment, and then crumpled to the ground, and did not move again.

She looked at his body on the ground, and a tremor passed through her.

It was gone in the blink of an eye. Rey tucked the lightsaber into her belt and turned away from Kylo’s body, looking for a way out of the throne room.


	2. She Finds

The dark room pressed into Rey from every angle, suffocating her. She tossed her blanket off, then pulled it back on, then off and on again. The brand-new room she’d been assigned at the D’Qar Resistance base wasn’t anything like Jakku. It was too cold. It was too hot. Too—

Rey threw the blanket to the floor in frustration and got up from her bed, pacing back and forth in the small room. It wasn’t the room that was bothering her, of course.

It wasn’t even the fact that she’d killed Kylo. He was evil; she’d done the galaxy a favor.

It was the tremor.

Something was off. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she knew something wasn’t right. No, she didn’t know—she felt.

Her gaze landed on the lightsaber where she’d left it on her bedside table.

She could almost picture herself back on Takodana all that time ago, drawn to the lightsaber. Bombarded with visions. Things she hadn’t wanted to see, but things she’d needed to see.

She felt that pull now. Sighing, she reached down and touched the lightsaber, curled her fingers around the hilt. She closed her eyes and breathed.

The saber’s energy was a familiar feeling in her mind, and this time she welcomed it, let it flow through her.

It whispered to her.

Rey’s shot open. _No. It—it can’t be—_

Before she knew what she was doing, she was shoving her door open and racing down the hall, her heart thundering in her chest. She stopped in front of a door and pounded desperately on it.

Half a minute of silence, and then the door opened.

“Rey?” Leia asked, her eyebrows drawn in confusion. “What are you—”

“Kylo lied,” Rey said breathlessly. “He was my brother. Han Solo was my father. And…you…you’re…you’re my mother.”

Leia looked stunned.

Rey realized she was on the verge of tears, her hands still wrapped in a death grip around the lightsaber. “Please, you remember me, don’t you? Don’t you—”

Leia threw her arms around Rey and pulled her close in a tight hug. She could feel Leia shaking.

“I told myself you were dead,” Leia whispered, her voice cracking with tears. “It was…it was easier than…”

Rey wrapped her arms around Leia, tight, and let the tears come. She was a half foot taller than Leia, but at that moment, she’d never felt smaller, warm and protected in the embrace of a mother.

In the embrace of _her_ mother.


End file.
